


Life Makes Sense When I’m With You

by witchesmortuary



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, freakysmiles, joan is a power bottom, linda is a big tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Linda is being a tease all morning and Joan wants to remind her that they're at work but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Linda Miles/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Life Makes Sense When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> So..this happened? I've been a freakysmiles shipper ever since they first shared a screen together when I watched Wentworth & a friend(hi manon!) finally dared me to write for them. 
> 
> Title is from: Freak by Lana Del Rey

Linda had been teasing Joan all morning. It started with the blonde walking around her apartment in nothing but her bralette and slip, close to giving the neighbors a show, Joan was certain. She had nothing against seeing her blonde lover in her underwear but when she knew that the neighbors were home, having Linda flaunt her buttocks around the large windows wasn’t on the top of that list; if she was being honest it wasn’t on that list at all.

* * *

_ ``For the love of God, will you please put on the robe? I do noT want you flaunting yourself around like this when my neighbors are home and can see Everything!´´ Joan said with persistence and took Linda by the biceps to stop her from moving further in front of the floor-length window. _

_ Linda grinned up at her and raised her eyebrow. ``I am in your living room half naked am I not? So whatever they would see right now, you have seen more of.´´ she explained and wrenched her arm out of Joan’s grip to stride to the bar stools. She could feel the raven haired woman’s eyes on her and sat on one of the black seats. ``You know, you could always try and get me into it. I know you can.´´ _

_ Joan stared at the Blonde and narrowed her eyes a little as she stepped towards her, holding the silk robe towards her. ``I will not play your games, Linda. We both have work and you just came.´´ She observed as Linda’s hands tugged on the belt of her robe and she found herself right between the blonde’s legs. _

_ She took the robe from Joan and let it fall to the floor. When Joan was about to protest, she kissed the underside of her jaw with tenderness. ``What kind of excuse is that, eh? I made you come 4 times last night and you don't see me complaining, do you?" She opened the taller woman’s robe and licked her lips as her eyes fell on her breasts. _

_ It took all of Joan’s self-control to pull back and tug her robe closed. ``Come on, get dressed.´´ her voice was rough and she coughed, loosening the lump in her throat. `` You might be spending the nights here but I am not leaving you in my empty apartment.´´ She watched Linda pick up the robe and put it on, a happy hum on her lips and an ache between her legs. _

* * *

The Governor snapped out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her door. The blonde officer walked in and closed the door, the hint of a smile present on her lips. ``You asked for me, Governor?´´

Joan’s eyes raked over Linda’s body before she looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes and raised her left eyebrow slightly. ``Come here.´´ If Linda wanted to be a terrible tease, the Russian woman was going to make sure she got what she wanted. Slowly she rose from her chair and when the blonde stood before her, Joan stepped close to her.

Linda looked at her expectantly. “Yes?“ The raven haired woman backed her into the desk and her hands fell to the desk so she didn’t trip. “You can’t scare me into submission Joan, you know tha-“

She was interrupted by Joan’s lips and hummed into the kiss. When they separated, Joan grinned at her smugly. “What was that?”

“Oh shut up..” she mumbled and leaned forward and kissed the Governor, her tongue traced over her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around Joan’s neck. Her fingers started fumbling with the hairpins as she pulled one after another out of the hair so she could bury her fingers in the black mane.

Joan hummed into the kiss and unbuckled Linda’s belt to push it into the chair. Her hands grabbed her thighs and she hoisted her up on the table. When she felt the hairpins being removed she pulled back and narrowed her eyes. ”Linda .. not the ha-” she started but soon felt a hand in her hair and she shut her eyes. “Don’t you da-” A gentle tug had her mouth fall open and a soft breathy moan slipped past her lips. She silently cursed the blonde woman for having figured out her weakness on the first night that they had fucked.

Linda grinned and leaned forward, kissing at her jaw. “It's alright. Everyone’s on their break.” she muttered and nipped at her earlobe before gently tugging the hair again. The same breathy moan broke out of the normally stern woman and she whimpered.

“Y-You are at a severe advantage here..” Joan uttered and curled her fingers in the black jumper. She felt her whole body relax under Linda’s gaze and her head fell back slightly.

A soft smile tucked on Linda’s lips and she gently scraped her nails over Joan’s skull; the receiving sigh sent shivers down her spine. “Am I? And why is that?” she asked, the amusement visible in her voice. She knew exactly why, her weakness was currently hidden by very expensive black trousers and she couldn't wait to dig her nails into it when they got home, or maybe even earlier.

The Governor lifted her head and opened her eyes and blinked at her lazily, her eyebrow raised just slightly. “Because my ass is off limits at work.” She stated matter of factly before leaning forward to kiss her again but Linda’s grip tightened the smallest amount and pulled her head back; a moan fell from her lips.

“No one would know if I shoved you onto the table and bit your ass, right now. They would only know later if you were too obvious in your shifting.” A hand fell to Joan’s buttocks and she pulled her closer, her nails digging into the fabric just enough to bunch it up.

Joan’s hands flew to the table to steady herself and she gulped. She was aching, had been all morning and their make out session did not help her case. “You wouldn’t. You promised.” she rasped, her eyes fell to Linda’s lips as she wet them and dug her nails into the table.  **God, she wanted to kiss her so bad.**

The blonde officer was the one to lean forward but she kissed the corner of her lip and let her lips trail down her neck. “I promise a lot of things.” she hummed and slipped her fingers from Joan’s hair. She heard a choked disappointed whimper and chuckled. “You’re needy today…”

Joan bit her lip, silently cursing herself for letting that whimper slip. “I am noT needy. You have been teasing me all morning so you better get that mouth of yours to work or- OH!” her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself pressed against the wall with a leg pressing against her crotch and a hand resting on her throat. She hadn’t even noticed when the blonde woman had slid off the desk or when she had walked her backward.

Linda raised her eyebrow in question with a smile on her lips. “Or what? Don’t let me stop you from finishing that sentence.” Her free hand swiftly unbuttoned the black Governor’s jacket and pulled out the white button-down shirt.

The taller woman exhaled deeply and swallowed, the feeling of the hand ever present. She licked her lips. “O-or I’m going to make you.” her voice was a lot softer now and it made Linda grin.

“Are you now?” Linda received a quick nod and chuckled. “Alright.” she purred and nipped at Joan’s jaw again before she made work of the tie and unbuttoned the white shirt. Her eyes fell on the simple white bra and she kissed her way down the jaw to her cleavage while her fingers opened her pants. “I better get to work then.” She pulled down her pants and underwear as she sank to her knees and looked up at Joan who had her eyes fixated on the blonde. “Lift your legs.” she demanded and pulled both garments off, the panties disappeared in her trousers. “Good girl.” She leaned forward and let her mouth travel from the stomach down to her cunt.

The raven haired Officer bit her lip in anticipation and obediently lifted her legs, her head fell back and a sigh fell from her lips at the praise. Linda knew her too well. Her hands were braced on both a drawer next to her and Linda’s shoulder. The teasing felt never ending. “Get ON with it!” she almost growled before she yelped,  **yelped** , in surprise.

Linda buried her face between Joan’s thighs and lifted her leg over her shoulder to gain more access. She had been waiting for this all morning and a quick look upwards proofed to Linda that Joan felt the same.

As Linda flicked Joan’s clit, she inserted one, then two fingers and Joan a hand over her mouth to stifle the moan.  **They were still in her office** , she reminded herself but couldn’t bring herself to stop. The hand on Linda’s shoulder moved to her hair and she pushed her face further between her legs. ``Faster..fuck´´ she grunted out behind her hand and gasped when Linda picked up the pace, her hips bucking against her mouth. Her fingers curled into blonde hair and without thinking about it, she pushed her leg from Linda’s shoulder and pulled her up.

Fingers still buried deep inside Joan, Linda cupped her neck and faltered in her thrusts when Joan pressed her lips against Linda’s, moaning at her own taste. Linda quickly collected herself and resumed to fuck Joan who threw her head back again with a low moan, her hand landing on the drawer again. ``Spread your legs.´´ Linda whispered in her ear and paused her ministrations when the Raven haired women didn’t react. Joan groaned in defeat and spread her legs, her hand buried in Linda’s hair. ``Good Girl.´´ she praised and added a third finger before she continued thrusting, faster and harder.

The Governor’s head fell to Linda’s shoulder and she groaned into her shoulder. ``I-I’m so close..´´ she pressed out as she tried her best to stifle her moans. ``I need to-´´

``Not yet. You can hold off just a little longer, can’t you? I know you can.´´ she hummed and pressed kisses to Joan’s jaw. The other woman nodded in acknowledgment but moaned in protest. The hand that had been holding onto the drawer, fell to the blonde’s waist and clawed at her jumper in a desperate attempt to find support.

The next few minutes the only thing that could be heard was muffled panting, the sound of thrusting, and Linda’s soft praises. ``You are doing so well. So beautiful.´´ She curled her fingers slightly and pressed a kiss behind her ear.

Joan cursed against Linda’s neck and whimpered at the words. “O-Oh Linda please.” she keened and pressed her eyes shut, the tension in her abdomen building. “Please I need to come.” 

Linda bit her lip and curled her arm around the other woman’s waist. “It’s Alright, come for me.´´ she whispered and quickened her pace once more.

Without much waiting, Joan felt her whole body go rigid and crashed over the edge, her nails digging into Linda’s back and hair. “Lin-daaa..!” She groaned low into the blonde’s shoulder, her breathing was heavy as she sank into her arms and rode out her orgasm with the little energy left.

When Linda felt Joan regain a little of her strength, she removed her fingers from her core, a whimpered protest fell from the Governor’s lips which made her chuckle. “All better?” she asked, a smug grin on her lips. 

The raven haired woman breathed deeply and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. “Don’t look so smug.” she said and stepped out of Linda’s embrace with shaky legs.

“I just made you cum in-” The officer’s eyes fell to the clock. “- 20 minutes.” she remarked with a smirk and held out Joan’s panties. “I think I am allowed to be smug about that.”

The Governor huffed as she grabbed her underwear and put them on. She wasn’t going to let Linda’s ego build on that. “Whatever. Your break’s over in 5 minutes so you better get yourself sorted out too.” she stated as she closed the buttons of her button-down shirt. Linda chuckled and disappeared in the bathroom before she appeared after 3 minutes with a raised eyebrow.

Joan looked at her with big eyes, innocent if Linda didn't know any better. “You left a hickey. In the middle of the day.” The blonde chided and in a few quick steps stood in front of Joan, who had sat down in her chair again.

Joan barked out a laugh. “Ha!” she pulled Linda into her lap and inspected her neck. A hum fell from her lips, satisfied with her work. “It's small. No one is going to notice.” She pecked her cheek and ushered her to get up. Then she grabbed her hairpins and went to the bathroom but Linda tugged her close by her hand, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Linda leaned forward and kissed her neck. Joan melted into the action, her eyes fluttered shut. Before she could react, Linda started sucking and let go of her neck with a plop. Almost immediately her eyes widened and the Blonde grinned. “Perfect.” Then she took her belt, buckled it, and left a quick kiss on her lips. “I’ll be at your house around 7 with Take Out.”

Joan stood frozen but when the door closed, she rushed to the bathroom and stared at her neck, a far too big bruise already forming. “Fuck!” she growled and started looking for a spare concealer.

**That woman was going to be the death of her!**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
